


Равносторонний треугольник

by WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Равносторонний треугольник

Вот уже десять дней Скотти выжимает из своей «девочки» максимальный варп ради возвращения в альфа-квадрант. Любые поломки ремонтируются прямо на ходу. Инженерный отсек работает на износ в авральном режиме, консоли грозно мигают красными огоньками: оборудование перегружено, корабельные системы на пределе. Все это время Джим Кирк безвылазно проводит на мостике, всматриваясь в тревожные показатели, и мысленно просит: «Только не взорви нас, Скотти». Личное капитан отодвигает на задний план. Думать об удовольствиях в такой обстановке — кощунство.

Его мысли вертятся вокруг сообщения, полученного от командования Звездного Флота по подпространственной связи: «Научно-исследовательскому судну «Энтерпрайз». Прервать текущую миссию. Экстренно вернуться в альфа-квадрант. Обнаружена темпоральная аномалия. Определить причину возникновения аномалии и степень ее угрозы Объединенной Федерации планет. Координаты цели…».

Федерация сказала — надо! Капитан ответил — есть!

***

О возникновение феномена сообщают с борта прогулочной яхты «Одиссей».

Толку от рассказов возбужденных и напуганных очевидцев, правда, мало. Единственное, в чем сходятся показания свидетелей — «рождение» космического чуда произошло очень быстро. Практически мгновенно.

Крохотная блестящая точка скачком превращается в пятнышко света, потом в нехилых размеров сферу, и, наконец, достигнув в диаметре несколько сот километров, проваливается внутрь себя, формируя воронку, стенки которой прямо на глазах начинают закручиваться в плотную многовитковую спираль с широким раструбом и сужающимся основанием, теряющимся в ничто.

Везение в этот день явно на стороне «Одиссея». Пилот, увидев на обзорном экране вспухающее ультрамариновое диво, решает проявить похвальное благоразумие и попросту удрать: на предельной скорости уводя яхту «вбок» и «вниз» от спиралевидного образования.

К моменту прилета крейсера службы безопасности шоу уже заканчивается.

Свежеиспеченная аномалия неподвижно висит в чернильной пустоте космоса, потрясая воображение своими воистину грандиозными масштабами. Пугающая и загадочная.

***

Командование Звездного флота, помня об инцидентах с «Нарадой» и «Возмездием», решает проявить максимальную осторожность, обратившись за помощью к команде «Энтерпрайз». Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Не ровен час, из успокаивающего голубовато-зеленого свечения вынырнет очередной вражеский крейсер или еще какая-нибудь неведомая напасть.

***

«Энтерпрайз» прибывает на место назначения. И вот уже целую неделю научники Спока, наплевав на еду и сон, рьяно «обнюхивают и облизывают» появившееся из ниоткуда чудо природы. А может, искусственно созданное? Кто ж его знает. Информации пока недостаточно.

Джим Кирк постепенно приходит к мысли, что пульсирующая мертвенно-голубыми переливами воронка — это просто очередная шутка бесконечно сложной вселенной. Сколько таких необъяснимых явлений встречалось у них на пути? Не сосчитать…

Действительно, проходит семь дней, а признаков реальной угрозы нет: аномалия равнодушно сияет, ученые фонтанируют теориями, дежурные флегматично несут вахту, большая часть команды бездельничает, до зубовного скрежета мечтая об увольнительных на какую-нибудь близлежащую звездную базу или хотя бы на убогую захолустную планетку.

Однако протокол желтой тревоги запрещает покидать корабль, поэтому каждый член команды, не участвующий в исследованиях, развлекается как умеет, конечно, в рамках устава. Ну… или чуть-чуть за ними. Благо капитан смотрит на мелкие нарушения сквозь пальцы.

Джим, в отличии от некоторых, скучать абсолютно не собирается. Поставив корабль на прикол в заданной точке координат, он искренне рад передышке. Выходной! Долгожданный выходной!

Теперь, когда работа кипит лишь в исследовательских лабораториях да на технических палубах и присутствия капитана на мостике не требуется, можно выдохнуть и расслабиться. Этим он и собирается заняться в ближайшие часы.

***  
Дождавшись бета-смены, Джим Кирк вваливается в лазарет и с разгону впивается в губы Маккоя. После вынужденного воздержания секса хочется до умопомрачения.

— Приличные люди дверь блокируют… — бурчит Маккой, позволяя втянуть себя в долгий глубокий поцелуй.

— Да ладно тебе, Боунси, — беззаботно смеется Джим и, отлипнув на секунду от маккоевских губ, переводит дух. — Кому ты сейчас можешь понадобиться? Мы стоим на месте, никаких внештатных ситуаций не предвидится. Если, конечно, наш Спок не доведет кого-нибудь из научников до нервного истощения… — Он пытается вновь завладеть желанными губами, но Маккой успевает увернуться.

— Дверь, Джим, дверь… — Он подталкивает сопротивляющегося капитана к дверям. — Ты же знаешь, что никто не должен видеть меня с тобой. Официально ты трахаешься только со Споком, а я просто живу в его бывшей каюте по соседству. Как друг. И иногда, по старой дружбе, ты приходишь ко мне, чтобы надраться в хлам.

Джим, еще чуть-чуть посопротивлявшись для приличия, вводит код.

— Старый ворчун доволен? — дурашливо ухмыляется он, тесня Маккоя в сторону стола, пока тот не упирается задницей в столешницу. — Сколько уже прошло? Год? Два? — Риторический вопрос повисает в воздухе. — Всё равно когда-нибудь все узнают, что мы живем втроем. Никто не прячется вечно — это утомительно, Боунси-и, — игриво тянет он, опускаясь на колени.

Маккой, зажатый между столом и Джимом, лениво расстегивает форменку, но не снимает, а просто распахивает. Намерения капитана ясны как белый день. Ну что ж, если он желает начать именно так, то Маккой только «за». Зрелище коленопреклоненного Кирка пьянит лучше, чем бурбон. Кровь жарко приливает к паху, и он неспешно ведет ладонью по стояку, натянувшему брюки. Джим покусывает губы, наблюдая, как Маккой демонстративно и медленно ласкает себя прямо через ткань.

— Блядь, Боунс, не дразни меня, — сглатывает он.

Его собственная эрекция уже ощутимо упирается в резинку нижнего белья.

— А ты куда-то опаздываешь? — цинично усмехается Маккой, не меняя своей обманчиво расслабленной позы. Он прекрасно понимает, как заводится нетерпеливый Кирк, если не получает от него или Спока всего и сразу.

— Чертов садист… — Лихорадочный румянец выдает возбуждение капитана лучше всяких слов.

Он изнывает от мучительного желания отсосать, а потом еще и хорошенько поиметь дока, ну, или, чтобы док хорошенько поимел его. Без разницы. Хотя, судя по усмешке, блуждающей на губах Маккоя, и бесенятам, прыгающим в зеленых глазах, быстрого оргазма ему не светит.

Сегодня Маккой настроен «поиграть». По своим правилам. Вжикнув молнией, он приспускает брюки и чувственно поглаживает возбужденную плоть, освобождая головку. Джим лишь похотливо облизывается, зная, что Маккой не позволит ему дотронуться до себя ни губами, ни рукой, пока сам того не захочет.

Красивые пальцы умело нежат налитой член в миллиметре от лица тихо истекающего слюной капитана. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Вверх — дразняще оглаживая бархатную головку, задевая уздечку, вниз — сжимая и массируя мошонку.

— Зар-раза… — бесится Джим, сопровождая каждый жест голодным взглядом.

Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, док на секунду оставляет член в покое и приподнимает лицо Джима за подбородок. Невозможно голубые глаза подернуты дымкой похоти. Один требовательный нажим большого пальца на губы — и Джим, с блядким чмоком, втягивает палец внутрь, принимаясь сладко посасывать.

Полюбовавшись старательной имитацией минета, Маккой отнимает руку и легонько обводит тщательно вылизанной подушечкой головку. Из дырочки уретры появляется маленькая блестящая капля. Потекший кончик, словно нехотя, проезжается по приоткрытым губам капитана, размазывая каплю. Игра заканчивается, лишь когда Джим, потеряв всякое терпение, обдав горячим дыханием нежную кожу, умоляюще и хрипло стонет ему в пах: «Ленн».

— Ленн… — еще раз выдыхает он, почувствовав, как ладонь Маккоя зарывается в густые волосы, крепко сжимая пряди, наконец-то позволяя горячему рту жадно сомкнуться на тяжелом члене, направляя и задавая нужный темп.

Джим без усилий впускает ствол сразу на всю длину, до самого горла. Он и так ждал уже слишком долго.

— Твою мать… — только и может простонать Маккой, когда головка упирается в мягкие стенки гортани.

Рвотный рефлекс у капитана отсутствует, поэтому минет в его исполнении, пожалуй, самый виртуозный из всех, что довелось испытать Маккою на своем веку. Джим прекрасно об этом осведомлен и пользуется своей особенностью на полную катушку.

Вцепившись в бедра Маккоя, он с наслаждением насаживается до самых яиц, позволяя трахать себя в рот как угодно глубоко и быстро. Чем жестче сжимается рука на затылке, тем большую эйфорию испытывает Джим. Ритмично дергая на себя дока, он часто сглатывает, заставляя последнего мычать от удовольствия при каждом толчке.

Неожиданно давление исчезает с затылка и бешеный темп идет на убыль. Джим протестующе стонет. Облом. А он ведь уже предвкушал, как Маккоя сладко выгнет от экстаза, и он горячо выплеснется так глубоко в его горле, как только возможно, оставляя на языке и губах знакомый терпкий вкус.

Но Маккой решает растянуть удовольствие. К чему спешить? Впереди у них долгая ночь. Сильная ладонь полукольцом ложится на шею Джима, бедра покачиваются, совершая первый неторопливый толчок. Теперь при каждом движении чуткие пальцы улавливают плавное скольжение члена, постепенно проникающего глубоко в глотку. Ощущение, как под плотным обхватом сжимается и расслабляется горло, стискивая заполняющий его ствол, а под вспотевшей кожей лихорадочно бьется чужой пульс, упоительно.

Пищит панель замка. Джим радостно стреляет глазами в сторону дверей. Попасть в помещение, заблокированное капитанским кодом, может лишь Спок.

Маккой вздрагивает от неожиданности. Появление Спока для него сюрприз. Правда, очень приятный. Видимо, Джим постарался.

***

Джим действительно постарался. Сюрпризы он любит. Перед походом в лазарет капитан скидывает на падд коммандера сообщение: «Ушел бухать к М. Ждем тебя. Третий лишним не бывает».

Вроде бы вполне банальное приглашение на пьянку, а на самом деле весьма заманчивое предложение, подтекст которого может понять лишь коммандер. Во-первых, он один знает, что если Маккой и Джим действительно хотят посидеть за бутылочкой бурбона, то его звать не станут, а, во-вторых, фразу «третий лишним не бывает» капитан когда-то сказал доку, убеждая его присоединиться к их паре.

Уловив скрытый намек, Спок решает выкроить несколько часов для свидания. В последние недели они редко встречаются втроем. То не совпадают смены, то все внимание отнимает затянувшийся варп и бесконечные поломки в инженерном, а жизнь начмеда вообще зависит от всяких случайностей: вывихи, переломы, отравления, ожоги не желают придерживаться четкого расписания.

Конечно, можно проводить время и парами (в любых комбинациях). Собственно говоря, когда некуда деваться, они так и поступают. Но сегодня коммандер желает разделить удовольствие на троих. Его человеческая половина уже давно просит тактильного внимания, а вулканская жаждет слияния с пылающим, как сверхновая звезда, разумом капитана, и отточенным, словно лезвие лирпы, разумом доктора.

Их странный любовный треугольник на редкость гармоничен и устойчив. Но это сейчас. А раньше…

***

Пару лет назад, когда Джим, заручившись согласием Спока, предлагает Маккою стать третьим: «Боунс, тебе необходимы отношения. Поверь, у нас все получится. Ты не можешь постоянно быть один, иначе сопьешься или превратишься в мизантропа», коммандер оценивает успешность этой затеи на десять с небольшим процентов и оказывается, по-своему, прав.

Услышав о полиамории, разъяренный доктор посылает на хуй ебливого капитана, которому, видите ли, мало зеленого хера старпома, и грозит последнему ампутацией верхних конечностей с заменой оных на какие-то палочки из горючего материала, рыкнув: «А тебе гоблин, если ты прикоснешься ко мне, я отрежу грабки и спички вставлю» (за точность витиеватой формулировки Спок не ручается). После этого Маккой вышвыривает их вон.

— Капитан, я вас предупреждал о неудовлетворительном результате нашей беседы, — произносит коммандер, когда они покидают медотсек.

— Да забей, еще не вечер… — отмахивается Джим, бодро вышагивая рядом со Споком.

Для него безвыходных ситуаций попросту не существует. Это кредо Джеймса Тиберия Кирка коммандер и доктор почему-то упускают из виду. Такая простая оплошность, как выяснится чуть позже, многое изменит в их дальнейших отношениях.

***

Через месяц на дипломатическом приеме по налаживанию связей с очередной инопланетной расой Джим исхитряется подпоить друзей местным травяным настоем. Где и как он раздобыл хитрую отраву — история умалчивает. Забористая дрянь, применяемая жрецами во время церемоний, посвященных празднику Плодородия, одинаково убойно действует на всех троих. Во всяком случае, понять, что же с ними происходит, Маккой и Спок не успевают. Логика и контроль покидают их головы на девятом варпе.

Утром, проснувшись между коммандером и капитаном, Маккой готов убить обоих. От его воплей закладывает уши. Подняться с развороченной липкой от спермы постели и дойти до душа они не в состоянии. Отходняк у настойки тяжелый как сама жизнь. Мышцы похожи на желе. Маккой готов продать кому-нибудь душу, лишь бы забыть прошедшую ночь. Лучше бы на желе стали похожи его мозги. Но он помнит. Каждое гребанное мгновение.

На коммуникаторе половина девятого утра. Он с трудом дотягивается до сумки с аптечкой.

— Ты — придурок, Джим! Чертов придурок! — Трикодер скользит над укусами, засосами и другими мелкими повреждениями. — У тебя мог случился анафилактический шок. Сдох бы к хренам собачьим, а мы бы и не заметили, что трахаем твой остывающий труп! — На скулах доктора перекатываются желваки. — А у гоблина мог начаться пон-фарр! Разорванные жопы, знаешь ли, штука весьма болезненная! — Из сумки появляется регенерирующий гель. — Ложитесь на живот! Оба! — Гнев не мешает ему приводить в порядок потрепанных любовников. — Все! Спереди сами намажьтесь… — Он зло кидает гель Кирку. — Теперь лечи меня. Надеюсь, ты в состоянии шевелить руками?!

Джим в состоянии шевелить и руками, и языком.

— Ну прошу, успокойся, Боунси… — Голос полон притворного раскаяния. — Все же обошлось, мы здоровы и относительно целы! — Во время болтовни он шустро обрабатывает царапины, синяки и отметины от зубов на спине и ягодицах Маккоя, до которых тот не может дотянуться.

— А ты куда смотрел, ушастый? — кипятится Боунс. — Или ты все знал?

Спок, понимая, что большинство повреждений нанес доктору именно он, старательно подбирает нужные слова:

— Приношу вам свои извинения, Леонард. Капитан скрыл от меня свои планы. Добиваться сексуального контакта обманным путем… это неприемлемо, — наконец чопорно произносит коммандер, одной рукой придерживая у паха простыню, другой пытаясь пригладить вздыбленные волосы. Получается хреново. И он бросает это гиблое занятие.

— Вот спасибо, успокоил. Моей жопе аж полегчало! Кстати, после того как ты поимел (читай: как вы поимели) меня, твое выканье слегка неуместно, — едко подначивает Маккой зазеленевшего Спока. — Надеюсь, по твоим вулканским меркам трахался я удовлетворительно… — Он добавляет еще порцию яда в голос.

— Боунс, — встревает в перепалку Джим, — ты же понимаешь, что он совсем тут ни при чем. Да и ты, собственно, в накладе не остался, — и тут уже краснеет Маккой. На теле вулканца, действительно, полно зеленоватых отметин.

***

Так уж случилось, что всю жизнь Маккой свято блюдет одно золотое правило: алкоголь, крепкий алкоголь, много алкоголя, любой алкоголь и никаких наркотиков. Судя по ночным событиям, не зря. Джим, легкомысленно игнорирующий в постели любые запреты и условности, даже под действием мощного афродизиака остается самим собой. А вот он и Спок… иное дело.

Когда сознание погружается в наркотический кайф, вся вулканская сдержанность и южный шарм доктора катятся в тартарары. Из-под маски цивилизованности на свет выбираются темные животные инстинкты, тщательно скрываемые низменные потребности. Жадные, неукротимые, бесконтрольные. Оказывается, по темпераменту Маккой не слишком-то уступает Споку. Пугающее открытие.

Они чуть ли не наперегонки втрахивают в постель блядски скулящего Джима. От его развратных стонов у них окончательно сносит крышу. Совершенно напрочь. И они берут его в бешеном темпе по очереди, иногда меняясь местами, а иногда вдвоем. Джим мечется между двумя разгоряченными телами, извиваясь и требуя еще больше и резче. Ему, как всегда, мало. Даже двойного проникновения. Повторно просить не приходится. Уж точно не в этот раз.

Джим беспорядочно царапает плечи Маккоя, ритмично подбрасывающего его вверх сильными движениями бедер. Крепко прижавшись к спине капитана, Спок проникает сзади, попадая в ритм, заданный Леонардом. Они входят в Джима синхронно, словно давно спевшийся дуэт. Ни одной фальшивой ноты. Члены пульсируют и трутся друг об друга внутри упругой глубины. Жгучие молнии удовольствия от скольжения бархатной кожи о кожу заставляют ускоряться, ускоряться, ускоряться, чтобы рухнуть за край, горячо изливаясь в податливое тело. Вместе.

Стояк и не думает спадать. Наркотик огнем бежит по венам, захлестывая разум девятым валом похоти. Дикая скачка продолжается. Кто и сколько раз кончил — уже не имеет значения. Джим ни на что не обращает внимания. Захлебываясь от экстаза, он, закатив глаза, беззастенчиво елозит на двух стоящих колом членах. Заострившиеся скулы Спока покрыты пятнами зеленого румянца. Иногда его взгляд, оторвавшись от покрытой потом спины капитана, лихорадочно облизывает обнаженное тело Леонарда. Тот буквально физически ощущает, как обещающе и алчно смотрит на него коммандер. Ответные взгляды доктора такие же вызывающие. В зеленых глазах плещется обещание исполнить любые грязные фантазии. Непристойные. Дерзкие.

Маккой пропускает момент, когда оказывается в принимающей позиции, и язык Спока начинает жадно вылизывать сжатое колечко мышц, а влажные от слюны пальцы проникают внутрь. Пальцев отчаянно мало. Но вот горячие ладони разводят ягодицы, максимально раскрывая его, и он, задыхаясь от нетерпения, сам насаживается на член коммандера до основания, пока яйца Спока не ударяются о его мошонку. Сочные звуки шлепков сопровождают каждый толчок: распластанное тело охотно вбирает плоть до последнего миллиметра. Распаляясь от этого зрелища, Спок без устали вколачивается в тугое нутро, четко, раз за разом, проезжаясь по простате. Пальцы коммандера хищно мнут крепкие ягодицы. Леонард прекрасен. И прекрасны его отчаянные стоны.

Маккой хрипит от запредельного удовольствия, прижимаясь грудью к постели и сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице. Проникновения становятся глубже, толчки жестче. Он опускает голову на согнутые руки и грызет кулак, пытаясь не орать в голос от пронизывающих тело волн возбуждения. Его ведет не хуже Джима. Хочется еще, еще, еще. Кулак не может полностью приглушить низких утробных стонов. Мускулы и нервы гудят, как натянутые струны. На его виске бешено бьется жилка, прозрачные капли чертят соленые дорожки на лбу и щеках, иногда срываясь с подбородка. Растерзанные простыни мокры от пота. Только раскаленное тело вулканца способно удовлетворить ненасытный костер, бушующий внутри. Главное, чтобы Спок не останавливался.

Стальная хватка, до синяков сжимающая ягодицы, вдруг перемещается на живот. Продолжая уверенно двигаться, Спок легко отрывает его от кровати, словно Маккой ничего не весит. Подчиняться этой силе так приятно. Перед ним на спину плюхается Джим, призывно разводя колени. Его губы опухли от поцелуев, а вдоль ключицы красуется россыпь багровых засосов, хотя Маккой не может вспомнить, кто из них виноват в их появлении: он или коммандер. В любом случае через мгновение он добавит к ним свои метки и будет наслаждаться бьющимся под его губами Джимом.

Спок разжимает руки, и Маккой подается вперед, легко входя в капитана. Какой же он скользкий и растянутый с предыдущего раза. Просто идеальный. Бедра перепачканы их с коммандером спермой. Это свидетельство, что Джим принадлежит только им, доводит Маккоя почти до сумасшествия. Спок разделяет его эмоции, рыча вдалбливается в Маккоя, буквально трахая им (через него?) извивающегося в ожидании очередного оргазма Джима. Маккой так сильно стискивает скользкие бедра капитана, что на светлой коже отпечатываются следы от полукружий ногтей.

При каждом рывке член Джима мокро шлепается о живот, пачкая короткие светлые волоски каплями предсемени. Внутри у него влажно хлюпает: Маккой без понятия, сколько раз они с коммандером дружно кончили в Джима.

Когда он, крепко обхватив кулаком головку капитанского члена, начинает ему дрочить, подстраиваясь под ритм своих и споковских толчков, Джима выгибает дугой. Капитан неожиданно приподнимается над постелью, до крови впиваясь в его губы, и тут же на коже загривка жестко смыкаются зубы Спока.

От двух одновременных укусов Маккой бешено взвывает. Не от боли. Никакой боли он не чувствует. Его внутренности скручивает неконтролируемая судорога дикого оргазма. Он инстинктивно сдавливает кулак на члене Джима, грубо подается вперед, вжимаясь в него чуть ли не вместе с яйцами, и так же грубо и резко проседает назад, стискивая в себе Спока. На секунду перед глазами у всех троих разливается красное марево. Реальность взрывается, в очередной раз за ночь топя сознание в яростных струях экстаза, выбивая воздух из легких, срывая с губ непристойные выкрики и стоны. Вынырнуть на поверхность получается не сразу.

Спок заваливается на спину, сдергивая Маккоя с практически бесчувственного тела капитана. На губах у Джима блуждает совершенно бессмысленная счастливая улыбка, прикрыв глаза, он балансирует на грани полузабытья, переживает свой личный кайф. Маккой, перевернувшись на бок, утыкается лбом в плечо коммандера, до странности уютное, домашнее. С довольным мычанием он пытается зарыться носом куда-то под подбородок Спока.

Спок пахнет одуряюще: сексом, Джимом, какими-то пряными благовониями. Глубоко вдыхая дурманящий запах, Маккой тихо стонет от наслаждения. Коммандера хочется облизать, и он проводит влажную дорожку языком от кадыка до скулы, пробираясь к уху, слегка прикусывая мочку. Спок дергается и чувственно вздыхает. Язык Маккоя продолжает исследовать нежную кожу, добираясь до острого кончика. Ему нравятся протяжные горловые вибрации, которые издает коммандер под напором его языка.

Эти сладкие звуки тоже хочется попробовать на вкус. Перестав ласкать ухо, Маккой приникает к полуоткрытым губам, таким твердым и в то же время отзывчивым. Спок что-то стонет на вулканском и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Маккой не понимает ни слова, но по телу опять разливается знакомый жар, он углубляет поцелуй, чувствуя, как на прокушенной губе выступает капелька крови. Характерный солоновато-железистый привкус оседает на губах Спока, и тот голодно зализывает саднящую ранку. Через мгновение уже не ясно, кто ведет, а кто ведомый. Губы сминают губы, язык скользит по языку, стараясь глубже проникнуть в рот. Коммандер втаскивает Маккоя поверх себя, и тот ощущает, что ему в живот упирается каменный стояк, и где-то справа гулко бухает чужое сердце. Зарывшись двумя руками в копну растрепанных смоляных волос, Маккой покрывает мелкими поцелуями скулы и подбородок Спока, вылизывает и кусает доверчиво открытую шею. Очухавшийся Джим, завладев рукой Спока, втягивает в рот его пальцы, лаская языком чувствительные подушечки. Стоны коммандера превращаются в сиплое рычание.

Дальнейшие воспоминания теряют свою четкость. От переизбытка гормонов и усталости в голове мутится все чаще. Единственное, в чем Маккой уверен — это какой Спок узкий, горячий, нечеловечески гибкий, и что он кончает в него не раз и не два, правда, уже на сухую. Джим тоже выдоен досуха, но афродизиаку все равно: клубок из рычащих влажных тел исступленно катается по кровати до самого утра, пока, наконец, их не поглощает блаженная темнота. Наркотик отпускает резко, без всяких плавных переходов. Как будто в голове кто-то выключает свет: щелк… и три затраханных тела ныряют в омут сна без сновидений.

***  
На коммуникаторе девять утра. Все физические повреждения обработаны. Но вот что делать с памятью? Доктор справедливо полагает, что из всей троицы жгучее чувство стыда и неловкости больше всего гнетет его.

Джима сложившаяся ситуация явно забавляет. Он с удовольствием рассматривает метки на своем теле, словно это не синяки и укусы, а ордена и медали, полученные от Федерации. Спок… Спок — вулканец. «Испытывать стыд нелогично», — вот что скажет коммандер, если его спросить о произошедшем. Хотя, предательская зелень до сих пор горит на его скулах. «Возможно, гоблин не такой уж непробиваемый и бесчувственный. Вон как зеленеет, словно свежий укроп, — размышляет про себя док. — А все ебанный Джим со своей волшебной травой! Нужно срочно узнать, какое адское растение входит в состав афродизиака».

— Джим, у тебя осталась настойка?

— Хочешь опохмелиться, Боунси? — задорно хохочет капитан.

— Да иди ты…

— Думаю, Леонард собирался проверить химический состав и сделать антидот, — хмуро произносит Спок. — Я бы тоже хотел узнать, что это было. Обычно, такие вещи не действуют на вулканцев.

— Спасибо, что просветил, гобли… Спок, — Маккой хамит на автомате, избегая смотреть коммандеру в глаза. После произошедшего хамство доктора сродни защитному механизму. Ему до сих пор кажется, что, увидь он у Спока тот взгляд, и тело может предательски откликнуться крепким стояком.

Они все еще сидят голышом на огромной кровати в шикарных апартаментах для членов дипломатических делегаций. По полу разбросаны вещи. Хотя вещами кучки разорванных тряпок назвать сложно. Цветные лоскутья придется отправить в утилизатор. Жутко хочется в душ: смыть пот и засохшие потеки спермы, но ноги пока не слушаются. Не ползти же. Колоть стимуляторы Маккой боится. Неизвестно, какой дрянью их накачал Кирк, и какой эффект окажут на организм возбуждающие средства. Вдруг опять накроет.

— Боунси, прости, но настойку я использовал полностью. И я честно не ожидал, что результат будет настолько крышесносным. Но согласись, было весело…

— Не смей произносить это слово! — Маккой подпрыгивает на кровати, стонет и плюхается обратно.

Регенерирующий гель, конечно, уже действует, но прошло только полчаса. Повреждения еще отдают саднящей болью. А потянутые мышцы будут давать о себе знать и после того, как все остальное заживет. Перед глазами навязчиво всплывают картины прошлой ночи. Немыслимо, что он позволял делать с собой Джиму и Споку. И что он делал с ними.

— Весело — не весело, но не ври хоть себе, Боунси, — в голубых глазах прячется хитринка. — Тебе с нами было охрененно. Всем было охрененно!

Спок тактично избегает разговора, а Маккою реально хочется придушить Джима.

— Иди ты на хер, Кирк, — произносит он в конце концов и умолкает.

— Боунс, сколько мы еще будем отходить? У нас в два повторная встреча…

— Возможно, через тридцать или сорок минут мы сумеем доковылять до душа. Дальше… посмотрим…

Вообще-то дальше Маккою страшно хочется «не посмотреть», а сказать капитану пару ласковых про то, что нормальные люди думают головой, а не членом, если планируют попасть на встречу вовремя. Его останавливает цветник из синяков и царапин на коже любовников, к которому он имеет прямое отношение, потому что несколько часов назад тоже думал только своим «нижним этажом».

— Считаете, нас никто не слышал? — неожиданно спрашивает он.

Смурной Спок поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от каких-то своих, понятных только вулканцу, размышлений.

— Нет, конечно, — уверенно отвечает Джим. — Здесь стены в полтора метра толщиной, и перед заселением Чехов поставил изолирующие щиты. На эту комнату уж точно. Я же глава делегации.

Маккой облегченно выдыхает. Одной проблемой меньше. Оставшееся время они проводят в молчании. Тишина мало беспокоит доктора, а вот Спок — да. Его щеки по-прежнему покрывает нездоровая зелень. Маккою, конечно, тоже плохо. Болит голова и периодически бросает то в жар, то в холод. Но хуже всего — ощущение фантомных прикосновений тел Джима и Спока. Кожа словно помнит чужие губы, руки, языки, сводящие с ума ласки. Телу плевать на увещевания разума: «Это было не правильно». Абсолютно плевать. И Маккой, чувствуя, что опять «накатывает», каждый раз вынужден мысленно отвешивать себе оплеуху, чтобы победа все ж таки не досталась безмозглой плоти. Возможно, коммандер испытывает то же самое. После душа нужно будет обязательно всех осмотреть еще раз и повторно нанести гель.

Проходят отмеренные полчаса.

Джим с охами и ахами исхитряется встать на ноги без чьей-либо поддержки.

— Чувствую себя беспомощным младенцем, — ухмыляется он, медленно направляясь к дверям ванной. — Ого, Боунси, ты только глянь, да тут места на десятерых хватит, — присвистывает он. — Роскошно. Не то что у нас на «Энтерпрайз». Топайте сюда.

Маккой спускает ватные ноги с кровати и тащится следом. Ванная комната действительно огромная. Спок продолжает сидеть на кровати.

— Спок, — в голосе дока проскальзывают тревожные нотки, — с тобой все в порядке?

— Мне еще рано вставать, Леонард, — звучит вымученный ответ. — Я предпочел бы немного помедитировать в тишине.

На негнущихся ногах Маккой возвращается к кровати, доставая трикодер.

— Коммандер, посмотрите мне в глаза, — на смену тревоге приходят сухие профессиональные интонации медика.

Спок может отказать Леонарду, но отказать доктору Маккою — нет.

Зрачки на всю радужку — это плохо, плохо… Трикодер пищит, выдавая информацию.

— Какого… Спок! — Маккой с удивлением смотрит на прибор. — Чертов гоблин, ты поэтому сидишь, прикрывшись простыней? Какого хрена ты молчал? И откуда вы, придурки, беретесь на мою голову! Господи, теперь понятно, из-за чего ты зеленее газона в корабельной оранжерее, — доктор в бешенстве начинает рыться в медицинской сумке.

На шум разгорающегося скандала из ванной выглядывает Джим.

— Боунси, тебе не надоело орать? А?

— Посмотрим, как будешь орать ты, если узнаешь, почему твоя зеленокровая зазноба не хочет идти в душ! Как ты думаешь, что он прячет под скомканной простыней?

Брови Джима недоуменно ползут вверх. До него начинает постепенно доходить, из-за чего так разоряется Маккой.

— Спок, у тебя что, до сих пор стояк? — хрюкает он, давясь смехом.

— Джим, заткнись. Ничего смешного. У него повышенное давление и ненормальный гормональный фон. Еще час назад все было более или менее хорошо.

— И давно он стоит?

— Джим, он и не падал, — произносит Спок. — Я заснул в таком состоянии, а когда проснулся, ничего не изменилось. За последний час стало слегка хуже.

— Так чего же ты молчал? — начинает свирепеть Джим. — Получается, у тебя стояк уже почти двенадцать часов?

— Думаю, да. Одиннадцать часов, восемнадцать ми…

— Вот зараза! Показывай! — безапелляционным тоном заявляет Джим.

— Давай, давай, — поддерживает его Маккой, — раньше нужно было стесняться.

Спок молча откидывает простыню, демонстрируя полноценную вулканскую эрекцию.

— Ахуеть… — Джим склоняется над коммандером.

— Блядь, да не лезь ты под руку, — осаживает его док. — Ахуеть — это твой афродизиак, а вот это, — он тычет пальцем в эрегированный член, — первый признак приапизма*. Спок, мне нужно тебя осмотреть. Садись на край и раздвигай ноги.

Коммандер все так же молча выполняет распоряжения доктора и закрывает глаза. Маккой осторожно давит у корня, пальпирует пах.

— Говори, если есть болевые ощущения.

— Приемлемо. Только чувство дискомфорта.

— Уже хорошо. Отека нет, цвет кожного покрова не изменен. Спок, во время пон-фарра как долго может длится состояние эрекции? Это не праздное любопытство!

— Я понимаю, доктор. До нескольких часов с небольшими промежутками. Но не постоянно. Насчет двенадцати — не уверен… У меня просто нет такой информации.

— То есть это не опасно? — на лице расстроенного Джима появляется чувство облегчения.

— Да, Джимми, — бросает на капитана убийственный взгляд Маккой. — Тебе крупно повезло, что у гоблина другая физиология. Так что хер не отсохнет, и аспирация** крови, думаю, не потребуется. — Он опять поворачивается к коммандеру. — Спок, что ты подразумеваешь под дискомфортом?

— Я бы не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос. К боли это отношения не имеет, уверяю вас, Леонард.

— Позволь все-таки мне решать, что имеет, а что нет…

— Боунс, прекрати его терзать, — веселится Джим, у которого отлегло. — По-моему, он имел ввиду, что все еще хочет трахаться!

В подтверждение слов капитана коммандер зеленеет прямо на глазах.

— После двенадцати часов эрекции?! Помоги мне, Господи. Знать об этом не желаю! Подставляй шею! — не дожидаясь ответа или согласия, Маккой вкалывает Споку сразу несколько гипо. — А теперь отправляйся под прохладный душ.

— … ?

— Ну что ты пялишься на меня? Это было слабое успокоительное и коктейль для нормализации давления, улучшения циркуляции и реологических свойств крови. Прохладный душ ускорит процесс.

— Леонард…

— Чего тебе?

— Спасибо.

— Проваливай уже…

***

История с приапизмом забывается через несколько дней. А вот про ночь под афродизиаком Джим, конечно же, забыть Маккою не дает. Ни на секунду: «Боунси, признай, тебе было хорошо…», «Боунси, тебе же понравилось…», «Боунси…», «Боунси…», «Боунси…»

***

Коммандер заводит разговор с капитаном о произошедшем только один раз.

— Джим, он придет. Теперь я уверен.

— Уверен?

— Я это почувствовал…

— Мелдинг?! Я не помню про мел…

— Нет. Никакого мелдинга не было. Но ты же знаешь, что я легко считываю поверхностные слепки эмоций и желаний. Поверь, в тот раз их было предостаточно. Леонард умеет «озвучивать» свои потребности. — В уголках губ Спока появляется улыбка. — В ту ночь он делал и получал именно то, что сам желал. Как и каждый из нас. Хотя твой опрометчивый поступок с афродизиаком я все равно не одобряю.

— Могу извиниться еще хоть сто раз, но менять бы все равно ничего не стал, — упрямо сдвигает брови капитан.

— Знаю… — Улыбка становится отчетливее.

***

Маккоя бесит, что Джим прав. Шок и стыд быстро проходят. Даже слишком быстро. Паинькой док не был никогда. И в глубине души он понимает: хорошо было до одури. Чертов Кирк, как оказалось, знает его лучше, чем он сам себя. А возможно, и Спок тоже. Особенно теперь. Смириться с этим тяжелей всего. Он старательно избегает командную парочку еще где-то с месяц. Но Джим берет его измором. И Маккой сдается.

— Ты и мертвого достанешь…

Джим только смеется.

— По этой части специалист у нас — ты…

Через некоторое время коммандер переселяется к капитану, благо их отношения абсолютно официальные, а доктор занимает каюту Спока, соединенную с соседней общей ванной комнатой.

При переезде Маккой ставит два условия: больше никаких наркотиков и держать язык за зубами. Пережить трахающихся капитана и коммандера руководство еще способно, но отношения трех старших офицеров — вряд ли. Спок согласен с выводами Маккоя. Сияющий, словно начищенные ботинки курсанта, Джим готов согласиться на что угодно.

***

О существовании их трио экипаж не подозревает уже два года.

Тактильный Джим активно вешается на шею дока в равной степени, как до союза, так и после. Особой разницы в его поведении окружающие не замечают. А Спок с Маккоем к прилюдной демонстрации чувств не стремятся.

Зато команда обращает внимание, что Маккой практически перестает пить. И однажды Кристина пытается выведать у доктора причины этой приятной перемены:

— Леонард, в последнее время вы выглядите таким спокойным и счастливым. Космос больше вас не пугает? Или у вас появился близкий человек?

Женское любопытство неистребимо. Что ж тут поделать.

— Теперь меня больше пугает любопытный медперсонал, — отшучивается док. — Отправляйтесь-ка отдыхать, Кристина. Смена была тяжелой. Это я женат на работе, а не вы…

В этот же вечер он надирается с Кирком до синих чертей. На следующий день персонал медотсека ходит вокруг него на цыпочках. Док с похмелья — воплощение вселенского зла. Лохматый ужас лазарета. Под руку лучше не попадаться. И разговор о «счастье» и «любви» становится как-то неактуален.

***

Для коммандера общение тоже не проходит даром. Спок начинает тоньше понимать механизмы взаимодействия людей.

— Ты никогда не задумывался, почему с твоей старшей версией так приятно общаться, Спок? — в очередной раз читает ему нотации Маккой. — Ты ведь даже хорошие вещи умудряешься говорить с такой каменной рожей, что от тебя люди шарахаются.

— Леонард, прошу…

— Не проси. Я хирург, а не психотерапевт, но одно знаю точно — роботов не любят. Научись хотя бы иногда улыбаться. Господи, да не нам, Спок, — всплескивает руками док, смотря в смеющиеся глаза вулканца, — а там, за дверями.

— Боунс прав. Спок Старший — ужасно милый… — зудит Джим. — Поэтому слушай хоть иногда свою человеческую сторону. Притворись, если уж на то пошло.

И Спок учится слушать свою человеческую половину. Временами у него даже неплохо выходит. Например, еще два года назад, получив на падд послание: «Ушел бухать к М. Ждем тебя. Третий лишним не бывает», коммандер, не взирая на намек, обещавший сексуальное приключение, остался бы в лаборатории. Разве может руководитель покинуть свой пост, когда остальные сотрудники «роют носом землю», пытаясь раскрыть тайну появления темпоральной аномалии? Да ни за что на свете.

Но два года спустя он поступает иначе. Прислушавшись к своей человеческой стороне, которая, конечно же, сразу «дает добро» (даже настаивает), Спок загружает свою логическую половину простыми задачками: на сколько упадет производительность исследовательского процесса у научников, если его не будет на рабочем месте несколько часов и на сколько поднимется его личная работоспособность, если он позволит себе отдохнуть. Вулканская половина деловито сообщает: отсутствие коммандера в лаборатории — приемлемо.

Удовлетворенный мирным решением проблемы между «половинками», Спок, быстренько закруглившись, передает свои обязанности заместителям и направляется в медотсек, понимая, что в отличие от аномалии, которая подождет, капитан и доктор ждать не станут.

***

Заблокировав тихо пискнувшую дверь, Спок опирается плечом о переборку. Он в курсе, что его заметили, но присоединяться не спешит, желая посмаковать приятное зрелище.

Все еще полностью одетый раскрасневшийся капитан, стоя на коленях, развратно отсасывает полураздетому Леонарду. Пшеничная шевелюра Джима взлохмачена. Спок абсолютно точно знает почему. Здесь нет никакой тайны: Кирк во время орального секса буквально впадает в транс, когда его крепко, до боли, фиксируют за волосы, не давая самостоятельно двигать головой, и размашисто трахают на полную длину.

Этот этап, по-видимому, уже пройден. Сейчас доктор просто поглаживает горло Джима рукою, с наслаждением наблюдая, как его крупный, блестящий от слюны ствол, медленно проскальзывает между припухших алых губ, погружаясь до самого основания, пока нос капитана не упирается в литые мышцы живота. Гортань судорожно ходит под ладонью Леонарда, когда Джим сглатывает:

— Ах ты жжж… — шипит, запрокидывая голову, доктор.

Джим немного подается головой назад, плавно выпуская член наружу, пока не появляется бордовая головка. От его губ тянется прозрачная ниточка слюны, обрываясь на полдороги и капая на форменку. Облизав головку, Джим, мокро чмокая, вновь всасывает член. Из уголков слегка покрасневших глаз скатываются редкие слезинки: рефлекторная реакция организма на глубокое проникновение. Влажные дорожки вдоль висков совершенно его не заботят, он смаргивает, беря еще глубже, хотя до этого казалось, что глубже некуда. Иногда Джим теребит мошонку Леонарда, и Спок видит, как от дополнительной стимуляции у того поджимаются яйца.

— Нгх-х-х… — Острая волна удовольствия прошивает Маккоя, однако Джим тут же коварно убирает ладонь, не давая ему дойти до пика.

Капитан, когда хочет, может быть еще той заразой.

По отсеку плывет хмельной запах возбужденных тел, смешиваясь с изящным шлейфом туалетной воды Джима и холодными морскими нотками парфюма Леонарда. Спок хищно вдыхает полной грудью будоражащий аромат.

Он ловит на себе пристальный взгляд зеленых глаз, полных неприкрытого порочного призыва. Сейчас Споку нужны именно такие откровенные эмоции. Сняв все щиты, он купается в них, впитывает каждой клеткой кожи. Даже поглощенные друг другом, доктор и капитан готовы щедро поделиться с ним своим удовольствием. Коммандер чувствует, как они его ждут, что он им нужен.

Спок без стеснения стягивает с себя одежду, наугад бросая ее на первую попавшуюся биокровать. Вопиющая небрежность. Зато очень по-человечески. Он вряд ли осознает, какое контрастное зрелище представляет полностью обнаженный вулканец и два практически одетых землянина, хотя Леонард, посмеиваясь, частенько твердит, что его прямолинейность в подобных обстоятельствах может дать фору даже бесстыжему Джиму с его неуемной блядской натурой.

Маккой с восхищением наблюдает за грациозными, по-кошачьи мягкими перемещениями коммандера по медотсеку. Вид поджарого тела с безупречным рельефом мышц доставляет ему настоящее эстетическое наслаждение. Спок раскованно демонстрирует свою наготу и полную готовность. Непринужденные и в то же время экономные движения завораживают. Глаза оттенка темного шоколада сейчас похожи на два черных омута, обещающих подарить неземное удовольствие.

— Иди сюда, — почти беззвучно шепчет Маккой.

Но тонкий вулканский слух улавливает этот неслышный призыв. Он приближается к капитану и доктору, гибко опускаясь на колени за спиной Джима, ласково ерошит растрепанные волосы, пропуская пряди между пальцами, и начинает снимать с капитана одежду.

— Джим…

Джим выпускает член Маккоя, позволяя стащить с себя футболку.

— Джим… — Требовательный голос не дает ему вернутся к прерванному занятию.

Джим поворачивает голову к Споку, и тот целует его в мокрые губы. Глубоко. По-хозяйски. Маккой не против этой маленькой заминки. Ведь через несколько секунд рот капитана опять будет в его полном распоряжении.

— Приподнимись…

Джим немного привстает, позволяя снять нижнюю часть формы и ботинки. Теперь он тоже абсолютно голый. Спок задерживает руку на члене капитана. Крепкий стояк приятно пульсирует в его ладони. Пара уверенных движений от подтекающей головки до самого корня — и Джим глухо протяжно мычит, а Маккой почти кончает от этой вибрации. Долго он не протянет. Да и зачем.

Рука коммандера перекочевывает на ягодицы капитана, проходится по впадинке. Слегка прогнувшись в пояснице, Джим открывает доступ к колечку мышц. Пальцы проскальзывают внутрь совершенно легко и беспрепятственно. Джим готовился. Он хорошо растянут и смазан. Маккой взглядом поощряет Спока к более активным действиям.

Джим до побелевших костяшек вцепляется в брюки Маккоя, когда Спок проворачивает внутри сразу три пальца, принимаясь массировать простату. Другой рукой он вновь накрывает член капитана, размазывая по стволу предэякулят. Губы сильнее сжимаются на стояке Маккоя. Джима трясет от подступающего оргазма, он утробно стонет, до предела заглатывая и одновременно поджимая член языком.

— Че-о-о-рт, — хрипит Маккой, судорожно изливаясь густой струей в глубину его горла. Джим жадно сглатывает.

Через мгновение Спок доводит его до края в несколько поворотов пальцев и отточенных движений ладони вокруг головки. Джим расслабленно откидывается на спину прямо в руки коммандера, выпуская опадающую эрекцию Маккоя из влажного плена.

— Боунси… Спо-о-ок… — удовлетворенно выдыхает он, вытирая с подбородка остатки слюны тыльной стороной ладони.

Маккой присаживается на пол рядом с затраханным Джимом, невесомо целуя в припухшие губы. Разомлевший Джим постанывает от ласковых прикосновений, обнимает за крепкую шею, пытаясь притянуть поближе. Он на седьмом небе от счастья. На губах Маккоя нет привычной саркастической усмешки, исчезла хмурая складка, залегающая между бровей, а глаза полны тепла и нежности. Таким его видят лишь коммандер с капитаном, да и то в самые сокровенные моменты близости.

Он легко поглаживает костяшками пальцев щеку Джима и медленно проникает языком в чувственно приоткрытый рот, вылизывая томно и бережно, словно стремясь забрать обратно свой собственный вкус. Обычно полный кипучей энергии, напоминающий взведенную пружину, Джим сейчас само умиротворение и покой. Спок наслаждается тягучим потоком неги, струящимся по телу, доверчиво распластавшемуся на нем. Свое удовольствие он получит позднее, когда Леонард с Джимом немного передохнут.

Наконец Маккой отстраняется, пытаясь расцепить руки капитана, обвивающие его шею. Он хочет встать и раздеться, но Кирк льнет к нему, не желая отпускать.

— Ну же, Джим, давай я все сниму, и мы переберемся на кровать. Не вредничай. Спо-о-ок, угомони ты его…

Коммандер приподнимает бровь, пряча улыбку. Ему смешно. Он прикусывает шею капитана у самой кромки волос. От неожиданности Джим ахает, выпуская Маккоя.

— Спасибо… — Док быстро сбрасывает одежду и удобно располагается на кровати.

Лимит покладистости Джима, по-видимому, подходит к концу. Он и не думает вставать. Но у коммандера другие планы. Фокусы капитана на него не действуют. Одним рывком Спок поднимается с пола, подхватывая Джима на руки. Кровать скрипит под весом трех тел. Ночь только начинается. Впереди их ждет еще один, а может быть, и несколько заходов.

— Леонард? Джим? — вопрос Спока они понимают с полуслова. Коммандер спрашивает разрешения на мелдинг. Они согласно кивают головами. Спок до ужаса педантичен в этом вопросе. Это, пожалуй, единственное, что он спрашивает каждый раз, очутившись в объятиях Джима и Маккоя, даже по прошествии двух лет.

***

Когда их трио только начинает формироваться, Маккой старательно съезжает с темы слияния разумов.

— Я и так уже весь ваш. Вот скажи мне, Спок, зачем копаться в мозгах старого усталого доктора?

Его, годами привыкшего прятаться от травмирующих личных проблем в глубоком одиночестве и алкоголе, до чертиков пугает мысль: как же безгранично нужно доверять партнерам, чтобы согласиться на такое интимное взаимодействие. Отмахнуться от своих принципов тяжело. Практически невозможно.

— Боунс, — настаивает Джим, — ты все поймешь, когда это почувствуешь, ты должен узнать… нас… и секс тут ни при чем. Попробуй хоть однажды, отбрось сомнения.

Джим подобен воде, которая медленно, но верно точит камень. С ворчанием и препирательствами Маккой все-таки сдается, в очередной раз понимая, что иммунитета против Джима у него нет.

После первого слияния он в прострации. К такому нельзя подготовиться заранее. Это действительно нужно почувствовать.

— Господи, Спок, Джим… — потрясенно выдыхает он, когда коммандер прерывает контакт.

Теперь он знает, что описать произошедшее словами не получится. Таких слов не существует ни на одном языке. А если они вдруг найдутся, то их всегда будет мало. Маккоя захлестывает гигантской волной всеобъемлющего приятия. Безграничного приятия всей его внутренней сути, от начала и до конца. Сомнения рассеиваются как предрассветный сумрак под лучами утреннего солнца. И больше сумрак не появится, потому что теперь солнце будет сиять вечно. И уже никогда не вернутся одиночество, боль, предательство, потому что есть Джим и Спок. Потому что они втроем есть друг у друга. Маккой еще некоторое время пытается переварить и осознать произошедшее.

Они долго сидят на коврике для медитации, а тонкие струйки дыма вулканских благовоний, закручиваясь в причудливые спирали, медленно поднимаются к потолку каюты, исчезая в корабельной вентиляции. Капитан с улыбкой рассматривает притихшего Маккоя. Он хорошо помнит свой первый раз, к которому тоже оказался не готов. О чем сейчас думает погруженный в себя доктор? Да, собственно, о том же, о чем и каждый из них: когда твоя душа переплетается с другими душами, вбирая их в себя, и одновременно становясь их частью, в этот миг три жизни превращаются в одну. Навсегда. И это самое прекрасное, что могло случиться с ними.

— Леонард, с тобой все в порядке? — бережно накрывает ладонью руку доктора Спок.

— Да. — Он благодарно сжимает пальцы коммандера. — Да, конечно. Просто я не привык быть вместе с вами… вот так, совсем без границ.

— Пойдем-ка спать, Боунси, — подает голос Джим. — Разговоры отложим на завтра.

С этой здравой мыслью согласны все трое.

Джим утаскивает осоловелого доктора в постель. Маккой вырубается, лишь прикоснувшись головой к подушке. Обычно посередине спит Спок, закутанный в мягкую теплую пижаму. Приемлемая для человеческих тел температура вулканскому организму кажется прохладой, поэтому они всегда располагаются по бокам от коммандера, выступая своеобразной живой грелкой. Но сегодня Джим со Споком, не сговариваясь, запихивают в центр Маккоя. Окончательно и бесповоротно своего Маккоя, третью составляющую их равностороннего треугольника. Согреваемый с одной стороны сладко сопящим ему в подмышку капитаном и тесно прижавшимся с другой стороны коммандером, доктор безмятежно дрыхнет до самого утра. Как же давно он не спал таким глубоким спокойным сном.

***

Постепенно мелдинг становится привычным явлением в их союзе, даря не только уверенность, спокойствие и радость глубокого взаимопонимания, но и приятное разнообразие в более фривольных аспектах. «Секс под мелдингом, — по словам Джима, — это полный улет». Маккой согласен с ним на все сто. Улет действительно полный. Они уже не представляют, как могли когда-то жить иначе.

— Спок, почему ты постоянно спрашиваешь разрешения? — задает однажды общий их с капитаном вопрос Маккой. — Мы ведь каждый раз соглашаемся. Зачем такие сложности?

— Вулканцы не приемлют ментальное насилие. Отсутствие принуждения с моей стороны может гарантировать только разрешение или установленные узы, которые позволяют понимать друг друга без слов…

Узы. Вот оно, то самое, о чем почему-то предпочитает умалчивать Спок, а Джим и Маккой уже много раз за его спиной мусолят эту тему, придя к обоюдному решению, что их ответом будет «да». Больше всего Джима поражает легкость, с которой Маккой готов дать свое согласие: «Джим, я же не идиот и уже давно понимаю, что когда-нибудь мы придем именно к этому варианту союза. Рано или поздно, но придем».

— Спок, мы давно хотели поговорить про узы и пон-фарр, — раз уж слово «узы» произнесено вслух, Джим не упустит шанс выяснить причину молчания Спока. — Возможно, сейчас настал нужный момент. Ты ведь знаешь, не можешь не знать, что мы с Боунсом любим тебя. Это не пустые слова, — Джим абсолютно серьезен.

— Я знаю.

— Так почему мы никогда это не обсуждали? Вот только попробуй увильнуть от разговора. Мы вообще-то в курсе, что случится, когда придет твое время! Или ты думаешь, что мы скажем «нет»?

— Джим, Леонард, я никогда так… — Последний вопрос явно застает Спока врасплох. — Вы должны осознавать, что если у меня случится пон-фарр и вы согласитесь на брачные узы, обратной дороги не будет. Никому из нас… Это будет тяжелое решение.

На лице Джима неожиданно проступает гнев. Явление столь же редкое для капитана, как дождь над раскаленными песками Вулкана. Маккой удивленно переводит взгляд с взбешенного Джима на помрачневшего Спока, пытаясь понять как, скажите на милость, обычный разговор в мгновенье ока обернулся ссорой.

— Ну ты… ну ты и гоблин, Спок! — Джим сжимает кулаки. — Значит, по твоей логике, существует вариант, где мы перехотим быть рядом с тобой? Возьмем и перехотим?! Ты хоть понимаешь, что несешь? О какой обратной дороге ты вообще говоришь? Лично я никуда не собираюсь! Тяжелое решение? По-моему, наше согласие — самая простая и очевидная вещь на свете. Хотя, видимо, не для тебя!

— Джим! Джим, остынь! — Маккой хватает капитана за плечо в попытке успокоить. — Да что с тобой такое?! Дай Споку объяснить, почему он избегал этой темы. Думаю, сомнения тут ни при чем. Что-то мне подсказывает, — между бровей доктора отчетливо проступает глубокая морщина, придавая его лицу угрюмое выражение, — ответ нам может не понравиться…

Спок с благодарностью смотрит на Маккоя. Леонард, в силу профессии более чувствительный и внимательный к мельчайшим нюансам поведения, иногда «читает» его лучше, чем Джим, обладающий потрясающей интуицией. Коммандер давно не обманывается на счет способностей Леонарда заглядывать в самую суть вещей и поступков окружающих людей. Вот и сейчас он моментально улавливает, что Спока гложет отнюдь не их гипотетический отказ, а какая-то более потаенная и болезненная мысль.

— Джим, я никогда не сомневался в вашем «да».

— Тогда я совершенно не понимаю в чем дело… — Капитан исподлобья разглядывает Спока. — Совершенно!

— Узы, Джим, принесут нам не только много счастья, но и много боли. И в нашей ситуации боль неизбежна. Когда кто-то уйдет первым, оставшимся придется переживать потерю до конца своих дней. Пустота от разорванной связи будет ужасной. И это чувство не пройдет никогда. Тяжелей всего придется последнему.

— Спок, почему ты говоришь лишь о нас с Боунсом? Хуже всего, в итоге, придется тебе, ведь продолжительность жизни вулканцев намного больше, чем землян. Выходит, что ты переживешь нас обоих.

— Не факт, Джим, — в голосе Маккоя прорезается печаль. — Спок боится, что последним можешь остаться ты!

— Как это — я? Что за бред!

— Это не бред, Джим. Мы и понятия не имеем, как повлияла на тебя кровь Хана. Но существует возможность, что ты можешь пережить не только меня, но и Спока. Ты это хотел сказать? Этого опасаешься?


End file.
